


Paralysed and Alone

by just_cassie_carlson



Category: Abby Griffin/Clarke Griffin - Fandom, The 100
Genre: Coma, Death, Family, First story, Gen, Hospital, Hurt, Modern AU, No Romance, One Shot, Other, Sad, Short One Shot, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_cassie_carlson/pseuds/just_cassie_carlson
Summary: A girl stuck in a coma, but can here things.





	Paralysed and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. Hope you like it! Not a romance. Leave any feedback in the comments. BTW I'm Australian. :)  
> Also this is kinda a Abby and Clarke fandom. This is what I'd imagine her reaction.

I can hear everything; rattling inside my head, constant murmurs and beeping. But, finally everything starts to become clear. My eyes were too heavy to lift. “I am sorry to inform you but if the patient doesn’t show signs of improvement, we will have to take her of life support,” the unfamiliar voice spoke formally with a hint of sadness. All these questions invade my mind like, what plug? And was this a dream? Then the wails assault my ears. A deep breath is taken, “We have to wait longer. I already lost my family. I can’t lose her, too. You must save her!” I could practically hear the plead in her voice, as she spoke those words. Then the realisation struck me, that was my mother and I wasn’t in a dream. The beeping must be the machines. I’m in the hospital but my family is gone. At that thought, a singular tear trickles down my face.

I wake up, with a tingling sensation, now able to wriggle my toes. Slowly but surely, I start to regain movement. Determined to display my improvements, to show them I’m alive. To save my mother from her downward spiral. 

It feels like I am sinking further down an eternal pit of darkness. I must have been here for months now, confined in this tiny bed. The only thing for amusement is memories. But, I only hear screams and see bodies. All I know is my family is mostly dead and I’m stuck here alone. As I slip out of consciousness, a thought emerges; I need to do this for my mother.

Suddenly, I hear the door opening and the sound of feet are dragging along the cold hospital floor. My hand was abruptly engulfed, with a tight grip upon it. That must be my mum I thought. Deep breaths were taken as the whispers began, “I am so sorry. Your dad was everything to me and now he is gone…I can’t cope. He was the one who brought in the money and now… and now he’s no more. Just a lifeless corpse. I’m required to pull the plug, as I can’t afford it. I don’t even know if you can hear me but I love you and will always love you…however every time I look at you I see a murderer.” At those words I want to go under and never wake again. How could any mother ever say that to her daughter? I guess I was always just an object in winning my dad’s affection to her. “…A murderer who took my everything from me. I’m sorry. Goodbye forever, my beautiful daughter,” and with that she left hastily. Tears start to pool in my eyes, at the thought of me killing my family. I broke them apart. I destroyed my family. My body starts to shake profusely, as the horrendous pain overcomes my body.

Brightness floods my eyes as I take in my surroundings thoroughly, for the first time in months. I look around to the left see a doctor examining the machines. He seems to be unaware of my current state. I try to speak but my throat closed, followed by an involuntary screech. At the sound, the doctor jumped and promptly gave me a cup of water, then explained with an emotionless expression, “Do not try to speak. You just experienced a seizure, after being in a coma for 12 months. You were in a car accident, with your dad and sister. You were the only survivor.” I slowly adjust to the new information, as my head starts to feel light headed.

I felt arms surround my torso, pulling me into a firm hug as I awoke. Finally, I felt safe and comforted but as I open my eyes, all I feel is rage. I jerked away. It was my mother. How dare she pretend nothing happened. I clear my throat and spat, “I heard you. I don’t love you. I want you to leave.” My mother’s expression dropped, her face slowly changing to an unrecognisable person as she got up and left. The only thought that was in my mind was, that was probably the last time I will see my mother. My last living relative. But a revelation struck me, now I was left alone in the hospital and emotionally paralysed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too dark. And again please leave feedback.


End file.
